Magic
by KayBear365
Summary: There's something weird going on in Disney. The keepers are being secretive with each other, weird things come in to there lives, AND there entering their 2nd year of High school, WHEN PROM'S COMING UP! But when they loose one of there most valuable player's they'll have to work together to stop this wickedness.
1. Prolouge

**I'm back with a new story (I love making stories!) **

**Quickest Summary: There's something weird going on in Disney. The keepers are being secretive with each other, weird things come in to there lives, AND there entering their 2nd year of High school, WHEN PROM'S COMING UP! But when they loose one of there most valuable player's they'll have to work together to stop this wickedness.**

**_Prolouge_**

OTK's (Ariette) POV

My brown hair got into my green contacts as the wind blew. I watched my friends TP the Disney gates I felt... Bad, am I supposed to feel that? I mean I'm supposed to be bad, right? My friends, Jordan and Scarlett threw the last piece of toilet paper before leaving. I sighed "cover for them like always" I mumbled under my breath and followed them. I looked back one more time at the TPed Mickey Mouse statue and shook my head. I wonder what Maleficent will think of our work.

Disney Officer (Roger) POV

I opened the gates, with a donut in my hand I ate it in what bite. I fell on my back and looked at the Mickey Mouse Statue, I gasped. The whole thing was covered in toilet paper, I sighed "Dumb delinquents" I mumbled, I got up and brushed off the dirt from my pants and called the maintenance girl "Becky we got ourselves a 1-3 13 I repeat a 1-3 13" I said, after about 3 minutes of waiting she answered "Roger, Roger." She came so quickly that I barely got the chance to say Thank you, "I got this Roger you can leave" she said confidently like she always is, I nodded and tilted my hat towards her "Thanks" I said and left.

3 hours Later-

I heard a scream, Becky's scream. I ran in the break room and I saw Becky's hat and droplets of blood lying in the center of the floor, I stood there horrified of what I saw "Becky? You here?" I asked scared. Out of no where I felt a cold, boney, and thin hand on my shoulders "Don't worry my dear you'll see your pretty Becky in no time" a crackily voice said, I looked up and saw a green face "Maleficent?!" I asked shocked, she nodded and I screamed. The whole world turned black and painful

**Hope you liked it**

**You Read it now Review and Request**


	2. Chapter 1

**Tell me did you like my Prolouge? Did ya did ya did ya?! Well I'm here now and I want tons of Reviews so I order you to read this! Please**

**Chapter 1**

Willa's POV

I slammed my locker shut feeling mad as ever, Charlene took my homework to copy off it and she didnt give it back until now she ran to me wearing Maybeck's hat 'why is she so late!' I thought. She handed it to me "Sorry Wills" she said apologetically "Its to late now, Mr. Piper already gave me an F" I nearly yelled, she rolled her eyes "I said I'm sorry, jeesh." My mouth opened in shock "Sorry?! SORRY?! That was my first grade for that class and all you can say is sorry?!" I yelled, everyone including Charlene looked at me like I was crazy "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" I yelled at them, they turned away and I glared at Charlie.

Charlene rolled her eyes again, one more roll of her eyes I will kill her. It was good that Philby was at a Cook off against Finn at his school because if he saw me like this I would die Charlene rolled her eyes again "Willa just let it go I got to get to my school before Ms. Lincoln kills me with a lecture" Charlene said and walked off mumbling. I rolled my eyes annoyed "this is so not cool" I said looking at my now F paper.

* * *

Finn's POV

I couldn't believe what I saw Amanda was right there talking to PHILBY! PHILBY! I mean come on Philby's a great guy and all but Amanda's my girlfriend, before I could react she started messing up his hair and giggling, I could hear Philby saying "tonight, with Jess and Maybeck?" and Amanda SMILED and NODDED! 'TONIGHT. MAYBECK. JESS!' I thought, were they all going on a-a... a DATE?!

I was super angry but pretended not to show it and nonchalantly walked toward them "hey Finn" Amanda said "hey" I said "See you later Amanda" Philby said and walked away she waved bye and it was time to get some answers "What were you doing with him?!" I asked a little bit to anxious "we were just talking about KK stuff, thats it" she answered "then why were you playing with his hair?" I asked raising an eyebrow, she rolled her eyes "Finn I'll tell you later, k" just as she said that the bell rang, she kissed my cheek and walked to her class. I will find out what you guys are up to.

* * *

Maybeck's POV

Class was boring, but the best part of it is leaving. The bell rang and everyone left, I saw Charlene with my hat, she limped towards me, she was covered in bruises and scratches giving me a hug with tears streaming down her face with a black eye "woah what happened?!" I asked ready to fight whoever hurt her "Olive hit me with her bike on the way here and she got off and started hitting me, everyone watched and laughed" she sniffed, my fist tightened 'that little, I'm gonna kill her!' I thought. Jess ran to us "Charlene are you ok?!" She asked worriedly, Charlene shook her head in response "Maybreath lets get her to the nurse" she said quickly putting her arm under Charlie's, I did the same.

Me and Jess waited for Charlene, her head was on my shoulder and it felt... Weird "I'm gonna kill her" I said "you and me both" Jess said, her hands were in a fist shaking, I looked at her and awkwardly put my arm around her "are you cold?" I asked, she nodded and scooted next to me "hey I forgot to ask arn't you supposed to be at YOUR school?" I asked smirking "no one will ever know, besides I'm in a competition for a spelling bee" Jess answered "you can spell?" I said shocked, she pushed me playfully "yeah Maydork, I know how to spell I guess thats why your not in it" she said insulting me but in the end we laughed together. I looked at her "we still on for tonight, with Philby and Amanda?" I asked her she nodded "I wish we could tell the others, but I remember its our little secret" she said.

Charlene's POV

I looked at Maybeck and Jess through the glass, my heart was breaking "Maybeck?" I whispered "I thought y-y-you liked me" I said stuttering and fighting through tears. As I hear Maybeck say 'we still on for tonight' I thought maybe Maybeck does like Jess, tears streamed down from my face not because of physical pain but emotional.

**So all of these now new 'relationships' are happening, but are they really relationships? Find out more in Magic**


End file.
